La tierra sin tiempo, el cielo en dolor
by Hathor3
Summary: Kagome es una Kami heredera del trono celestial, Inuyasha el hijo ilegitimo del Lord de la tierras occidentales, un encuentro de niños entrelazaras sus vidas para siempre, pero dos grandes enemigos añoran sus reinos IK MS Reviews Onegai
1. Default Chapter

Holas como tan! Bueno este es mi último fic q he hecho, es el fice de inu y de mi propia historia, osea q esta basado en la historia original q he hecho jeje! Q pronto la estare publicando solo q kiero terminar de pasarla, este fic como mi historia esta dedicado a Sayuri x su cumple!!!! Que la pases lindo!!!! Bueno esto es Universo alterno!  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencen es de Rumiko Takahashi los Kami q aparecen si son los de la mitología!! Gracias Sayuri por las clases! Jejeje y ahora al fic!  
  
Hace mucho tiempo ya, antes de que un ser gobernara la tierra, aún antes de que existiera algo a que gobernar, el universo era un huevo uniforme de gas, después todo comenzó a formarse, la estéril tierra, el ardiente mar y el desolado cielo, fue justo ahí cuando el primer Kami se creo así mismo, pero se escondió en el cielo profundo, así fue como empezó la creación, los Kami se crearon así mismos, y estos mismo crearon a mas Kami, pero todos se escondieron en el cielo profundo.  
  
Hasta que de la estéril tierra creció algo parecido a un junco y de este junco se crearon 7 grandes dioses, los dos últimos se llamaron Izanagi e Izanami, y así fue como comenzó la vida en la estéril tierra, la frescura en el amplio mar, y la claridés en el cielo profundo.  
  
En la tierra estaban los hombres, los youkays, los Hanyous, los temidos oni, e innumerables criaturas provenientes de los ardientes dominios de Jigoku regidos por el gran señor de los infiernos y juzgador de los pecadores, Enma-ho.  
  
Desde el cielo los Kami gobernaban el universo, las doncellas celestiales adornaban los grandes e imponentes palacios, e innumerables seres celestiales colmaban sus dominios.  
  
La Gran y poderosa Amaterasu, gobernaba el reino de los cielos, Tsuki-yomi custodiaba las noches, y Susano debía resguardarse en las profundidades del mar, pero desobedeciendo al mandato de su padre, Izanagi, decidió ir a Yomi, el mundo de los muertos junto con su madre Izanami, por esto fue desterrado del reino del Cielo.  
  
*************  
  
Era un soleado día, la brisa fresca llevaba el aroma del mar al campo, y los pájaros parecían volar en dirección al sol. Un joven, al parecer un hanyou, se encontraba reclinado contra la gruesa corteza de un árbol sagrado, cruzado de brazos miraba al firmamento, en la espera de quien sabe que.  
  
-Estupidos aldeanos!!! No debí de haberlos ayudado como me lo pidió mi madre, Feh! son unos mal agradecidos! Bakas!......- el joven se sobó los ojos en señal de cansancio, -Ahora lo que me faltaba! Me estoy. queda...- el joven quedó profundamente dormido, mientras el viento jugaba con sus cabellos plateadas.  
  
********(lo q va a pasar ahorita es un sueño pero la verdad es un flashback)*****  
  
El cielo no estaba radiante como siempre, una nube oscura cubría la sonrisa del sol, y quien levantaba la mirada al cielo parecía notar la profunda tristeza que irradiaba el sol.  
  
Un pequeño niño del al parecer de 4 años, caminaba hacía un pozo cercano en busca de agua para su madre.  
  
En ese instante sintió el lloriqueo de un niña muy cerca de donde se encontraba, se adentro en el bosque en busca de la fuente del llanto. llego pues a un claro dentro del mismo bosque y ahí encontró a una pequeña niña de azabaches cabellos, vestía el kimono más fino y extraordinario que había visto en su corta vida, parecía ser de la seda más pura en la tierra, no. ese kimono parecía hecho por las manos de un ser divino. el pequeño se acercó cada vez más a la niña que se encontraba de espaldas a el. el niño tocó delicadamente el hombro de la pequeña con sus manitas, la niña volteó hacia el, y en su carita bañada en lagrimas una clara sonrisa se creo.  
  
-Oye! Como te llamas, que haces aquí, donde está tu mamá- pregunto el niño mientras ayudaba a la pequeña a levantarse de la húmeda hierba, la niña le sonrió nuevamente mientras que con su manito libre limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro, la niña si que era hermosa, sus enormes ojos negros reflejaban la ternura pura, y su rostro la pureza del alma  
  
-me yamo Kagome, y no te donde toy.- la niña comenzó a sollozar..  
  
-no no!! no llores, yo te voy a ayudar a encontrar a tu mamá, sabes donde está?  
  
Kagome miró al cielo, y con su dedo índice señalo al sol.  
  
-que?? Estas loca niña o que?  
  
-no! yo no toy loca! Niño TONTO!!!!!- segundos después la niña comenzó a llorar inconsolablemente..  
  
-Ay Kami! no llores niña!!! Por lo que más quieras, me aturdes- dijo el niño mientras tapaba sus orejitas de perro.  
  
Kagome lo miró desconcertada, y en ese mismo momento una sonrisa enorme se creó en sus labios..  
  
-PERRITO!!!! -la niña gritó eufórica mientras jugaba con las orejas del desprevenido niño..  
  
-SSSUELTAME!!!- dijo el niño alejándose de la pequeña, la cual lo miraba alegre.  
  
-Como t yamas?- preguntó la niña cándidamente.  
  
-Inuyasha! Y ya vamos a buscar a tu mamá antes de que me dejes sordo.- le contestó el niño mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba camino a la aldea.  
  
-De donde vienes?- le pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha.  
  
La pequeña Kagome levanto nuevamente el dedo índice hacía el cielo.Inuyasha se detuvo.  
  
-Tu eres de allá?- preguntó Inuyasha mirando al cielo.  
  
-Sip!!- dijo Kagome mientras comenzaba a jugar con su kimono.  
  
-Como se llama tu mamá?  
  
-Mi mamita se yama Amaterasu. podque?  
  
El pequeño Inuyasha se quedo estático ante la respuesta de la niña.  
  
-Significa que eres una Kami?  
  
-Sip! Tu que eres?  
  
-Soy un Hanyou, mi mamá es una humana y mi padre un youkay.  
  
-Mi papi mudió en una gueda conta los malos hace tiempo..- contestó Kagome con un tono triste.  
  
-Pero como? Los Kami no son inmortales?  
  
-Sip! Peo podemos morir si nos matan jeje!  
  
-AH! Sabes hacer algo extraordinario. yo si mirá!  
  
-Sankotessou!!!- gritó el niño mientras con su garritas golpeaba el tronco de un arbol, dejando en el pequeñas marca.  
  
-Viste!!!  
  
-ohhhhhh!!!-exclamó Kagome  
  
-yo tb pueo haced algo dado mida- señalo con su indice el mismo árbol donde Inuyasha había lanzado su ataque, cerró los ojos y en ese instante un rayo callo justo sobre el árbol partiéndolo en la mitad, Inuyasha se tiró al piso de la impresión, mientras la niña reía.  
  
-oye Kagome, eres un peligro andante! Quien te enseño a hacer eso.- dijo Inuyasha mientras se limpiaba su pequeño ahori  
  
-Fe mi hermanito, Ame-no-oshido-mimi, pero dice que toavia me fata demasiado.  
  
-Eso es un nombre o un testamento.- dijo burlón Inuyasha  
  
-No habes adi de mi hermanito. tu tenes hermanito.  
  
-Sip! Pero no me hablo con el por que esta con mi papá, es su castillo.  
  
-oh!!!!! Tiene castillo..que lindo... me llevas a jugad.  
  
-No yo no tengo castillo pero si quieres te llevo a mi cabaña a jugar un rato...  
  
-YA!!!! Vamos a jugad!!!!-Kagome comenzó a saltar mientras Inuyasha la sujetaba de la mano e iban hacia la aldea.  
  
Los aldeanos del pueblo miraban recelosos al pequeño Hanyou que caminaba de la mano con la que parecía ser una niña humana y que la llevaba hacia su cabaña.  
  
-Y ese hanyou que hace con esa niña, seguro que la rapto de su casa.  
  
-Facil que la usará para sus rituales macabros y sangrientos.  
  
-Esa niña esta muy bien vestida, mejor que la hija de cualquier terrateniente rico.  
  
-Si de donde la habrá secuestrado..-Los aldeanos murmuraban en contra del pequeño por el único hecho de ser un hanyou.  
  
Los dos pequeño llegaron a la cabaña, donde la madre de Inuyasha esperaba a su pequeño.  
  
-Mamí ya regresé!- dijo el pequeño soltandose de Kagome y lanzandose a los brazos de su madre..  
  
-Mi pequeño. quien es ella...-preguntó la madre mientras estiraba su brazo hacía la niña para que pase.  
  
-Se llama Kagome y la encontré sola en el bosque. ven Kagome vamos a jugar  
  
-SI!!!- Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaron a jugar, ante la mirada alegre de la madre del pequeño, la primera vez que su hijo jugaba con alguien de su edad, la primera vez que vea a su hijo reír con alguien más que no fuera ella..  
  
Así pasaron las horas, y los dos pequeños jugaban sin parar Kagome le enseñaba los poderes que poseía y le contaba sobre su vida allá, y como extrañaba a su familia, Inuyasha le contaba sobre su vida en la tierra, sobre su madre, sobre las montañas y el mar.  
  
-Inuyasha. hijo, voy a salir por algo a la aldea vecina ya regreso mi vida.  
  
-Ya mami!....- La madre de Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, en busca de comida.  
  
En el mismo instante que la madre de Inuyasha salió de la cabaña, apareció un ser cubierto en una capa negra. Inuyasha inmediatamente se puso entre Kagome y el ser.  
  
-Kagome-hime, su augusta madre la ha estado buscado mucho tiempo, todo el reino celestial la ha estado buscando.  
  
-Grrrr- gruño Inuyasha  
  
-No hanyou! Deja a Kagome-hime regresar con su madre, donde debe estar.  
  
La niña comenzó a caminar hacía el ser, pero antes se Det. Vo frente a Inuyasha.  
  
-Arigato Inuyasha!- acto seguido Kagome beso la mejilla de Inuyasha con suavidad.  
  
-0///////////////0 Sayonara Kagome  
  
-Zao Gongen.. Quedo ir a ver a Ninigi.  
  
-Esta bien Kagome-hime..  
  
Una luz los evolvió a los dos mientras Kagome se despedía con la manito de Inuyasha, el cual también se despidio de la misma manera..  
  
-Nos volveremos a ver Inuchan recuerdalo-  
  
-esta bien 0////////0  
  
La luz los termino de envolver y desaparecieron al instante....  
  
*********************  
  
-Inuyasha!!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!- un joven de cabello negro intentaba despertar al hanyou, el cual comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos.  
  
-Que quieres Miroku!! Por que no vas a seducir a las mujeres y me dejas tranquilo.!!!!  
  
-Está bien Inuyasha! Solo queria saber si has visto a la mujer que estuve persiguiendo ayer?  
  
-No no la he visto! Vete!!!!  
  
-Está bien! Estas en ts días!!!- Asi el joven se marcho en dirección a la aldea.  
  
-Aj Miroku!!!... ese sueño. de donde sale ese sueño. lo he soñado toda la semana y siempre lo mismo, esa niña, ese nombre. Kagome..- Inuyasha volvió a cerrar lentamente los ojos...  
  
******** bueno aki termino este capitulo xq mi mamá me esta botando de la comp. Xq dice q estoy mal de la cabeza x tar tanto rato en la comp. Jeje!  
  
Bueno espero que me dejen sus reviews! Y saber como ta este fic! Es Inu/kag mi/sa oks!!  
  
Reviews Onegai! 


	2. aun recuerdo tus ojos

Holas que tal!!!!!! Actualice! Jajaja hace tiempo que no actualizo. pero bueno aki estoy otra vez. bueno creo q no he especificado las edades asi que aki las pongo.. Kagome parece de 16, Inuyasha 17, Sango parece de 17, Miroku 18, el hermano mayor de Kagome, Ame no Oshido parece de 23 pero tiene muchos mas! Su esposa Takami Musubi 21, Ninigi parece 17, Amaterasu aunq tiene un monton de siglos se ve muy joven de 35 bueno creo q son los q van por ahora, a los kami los pongo un poco jóvenes ok! aunq en realidad tienen muchos mas. Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha son de Rumiko Takahashi, los kami le pertenecen a toda la humanidad xq es parte de la historia universal  
  
Dedicado a mi amiga Sayuri x sus 15!!!!!! T kelo amea!  
  
Aún recuerdo tus ojos..  
  
La luna iluminaba con su sutil belleza un enorme jardín, lleno de las flores más hermosas que pudieran existir en el infinito universo, junto con ellas un grupo de jóvenes jugueteaban bajo la protección del gran Tsuki- yomi. Y allí estaba en el grupo, la más hermosa de las hijas de Amaterasu, superando en belleza a su propia madre, la heredera del trono celestial, vistiendo un kimono de la seda más fina del cielo, del mismo color que irradiaba su madre, el sol. Junto con ella se encontraba Ninigi, hijo de Ame-no-Oshido-Mimi, su hermano, también se encontraba un sequito de doncellas celestiales, y hasta el propio Ame No Oshido se encontraba allí, junto con otros jóvenes Kami (N/A: voy a abreviar el nombre del Kami xq es muy largo. jeje)  
  
-Kagome!!!- Ninigi levantó a la joven de la cintura, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa en los labios..  
  
-Basta Ninigi!!! Me haces cosquillas!- reía la joven mientras Ninigi comienza a darle cosquillas..  
  
-Jamás! Te dejaré tranquila!!! Pequeña mocosa!!!!!  
  
-jajaja! Sango, ayúdame......- suplico la joven, mientras no paraba de reir...  
  
Una joven, se lanzó sobre la espalda de Ninigi, logrando así que el joven dejara a Kagome, la cual sin desaprovechar un segundo se alejo lo más posible del hijo de su hermano.  
  
-Sango-chan!! Que esto! Te osas a interrumpirme!!!- dijo imitando estar molesto.. Sango lo miro alegre...  
  
-Que sucede Ninigi. acaso...- dijo Sango imitando seriedad..  
  
-si!!!!!! Lo que estas pensando...- y en ese mismo instante comenzó a cosquillar a Sango mucho peor que a Kagome, provocando que la joven estallara en carcajadas.  
  
Kagome se recostó contra un árbol mirando divertida la escena, un apuesto joven se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Como esta la hermanita más hermosa de todo el reino?- saludo cariñosamente Ame No Oshido, mientras besaba con dulzura la mejilla de su hermana.  
  
-Aca, viendo lo que tu hijo ocasiona...- bufó Kagome.  
  
-Ah! Ese hijo mío! Siempre molestando a los demás. pero. es una pena que esta sea una de las últimas veces que la pase con nosotros.- Ame No Oshido cambió repentinamente su semblante alegre por uno triste y melancólico.  
  
-De que estás hablando..? - dijo Kagome preocupada.  
  
-Recuerdas que nuestra madre me pidió que controlará la tierra? Y que yo me rehusé por que está demasiado llena de conflictos y de guerras?  
  
Kagome afirmo con la cabeza  
  
-. pues lo que sucede, es que nuestra madre eligió a mi hijo como gobernante.y se ira dentro de poco.-termino de decir con tristeza Ame No Oshido  
  
-Pero.- Kagome reclino su rostro en el hombro de su hermano.  
  
-Yo se Kagome que tu lo quieres como si fuera tu propio hermano, prácticamente se criaron desde pequeños así, como yo no pude hacerlo contigo mi amada hermana. pero es la decisión de nuestra madre, y de todo el consejo de sabios, no podemos hacer nada.  
  
Kagome volteó su rostro hacia donde se encontraban el resto del grupo quienes reían y se hacían bromas, como extrañaría a Ninigi, quien es su como su hermano, fijo su mirada en el apuesto joven de ojos azules como el mar, de pelo negro y corto, de tez morena, una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla junto con el recuerdo que aquel niño que creció junto a ella, a ese niño que se convirtió en hombre al mismo tiempo en que ella se convirtió en mujer.  
  
-No se que haría si me tuviera que alejar de aquí..- pensó Kagome mientras cerraba los ojos.  
  
********  
  
-Inuyasha!!- grito un joven apuesto al parecer un monje.  
  
-Que quieres Miroku! Todo el día te la pasas molestando, no puedes ni siquiera descansar..  
  
-Descansar? Si te la pasas todo el maldito día en ese árbol, es que no te aburres?.. no será que quieres que te busque una hermosa jovencita para que te alegre el día.  
  
-Basta Miroku! Deja ya de molestar- respondió el hanyou mientras bajaba del árbol.  
  
-No me digas que te cambiaste al otro bando?- Miroku puso una cara de terror.  
  
-Deja de hablar idioteces! Yo se que ninguna de esas mujeres que tu persigues es la indicada para mi..  
  
-Jajaja! Si pues así parece!... si sigues así rechazando a toda la mujer existente en la tierra, solo te quedara que una caiga justo desde el cielo para que se te abran los ojos, querido amigo.- dijo burlón Miroku.  
  
-Quien sabe si ese es mi destino?  
  
-Que? Inuyasha tu hablando de destino? Que te pasa creo que te golpeaste la cabeza, no quieres ir a la aldea?... no tendrás fiebre?- dijo Miroku, mientras se acercaba a su amigo para tocarle la frente.  
  
-Feh! suéltame, que no tengo nada!  
  
-Está bien. iré a ver que mujeres terminaron ya sus quehaceres..  
  
-anda y no molestes. monje hentai..  
  
**************  
  
Kagome y los demás seguían divirtiéndose, Ame No Oshido, tenía cargada a su hermana mientras que Ninigi jugueteaba con Sango, una doncella celestial, acompañante de Kagome y a la misma vez su mejor amiga.  
  
-Jajaja! Suéltame Ame No Oshido!!!, me vas a hacer botar..  
  
-Tu crees hermana mía, que te dejare que te caigas, primero me mato antes de ocasionarte un daño.- respondió el apuesto joven de ojos verdes y de cabellos negros.  
  
Kagome dejo de reír al ver que una hermosa joven se dirigía hacía ellos, vestía un hermoso kimono celeste con diseños de olas marinas. su cabello adornado con un elegante moño y flores de lavanda. su cabello era negro con ligeros tonos rojizos y sus ojos eran de un celeste casi cristalino.  
  
Kagome se bajo de los brazos de su hermano al darse cuenta de quien se trataba. era Takami Musubi, una de las Kami mas hermosas del reino, y esposa de Ame No Oshido.  
  
El joven corrió hacía la joven, colocó sus manos alrededor de su delgada cintura y la beso con pasión.  
  
Justo detrás de la joven un sequito de doncellas celestiales apareció, se encontraba justo en el medio, la bella y poderosa Amaterasu, la gobernante suprema del cielo, a su derecha se encontraba Zao Gongen su mensajero y consejero. Takami Musubi se libero de los brazos de su esposo y se dirigió hacía la Kami Amaterasu, se coloco a su izquierda como le correspondía, pues era su principal ayudante.  
  
Kagome y Ame No Oshido, hicieron una leve reverencia a la diosa como les correspondía al ser los hijos de ella, mientras que Ninigi y los demás Kami y doncellas celestiales se postraron a sus pies haciendo una profunda reverencia a su gobernante.  
  
Amaterasu hizo un leve movimiento con sus manos para que sus celestiales súbditos se pusieran de pies.  
  
-Madre que haces aquí?- preguntó Ame No Oshido extrañado al ver que su madre en uno de los jardines exteriores del palacio central, en vez de estar haciendo arreglos de diplomacia con los reinos de otras regiones.  
  
-Ame No Oshido Mimi, he venido ha hablar sobre el destino que se ha tramado para tu hermana.  
  
-De que estás hablando madre? - dijo extrañado el joven y a la vez preocupado sobre lo que podría estar refiriéndose su madre.  
  
-Hijo, yo se que esto te dolerá mucho, se cuanto quieres a tu hermana, darías tu propia vida por ella, pero esto no solo te dolerá a ti, a mi me destroza el corazón al saber que no veré más la sonrisa dulce de tu hermana, que cada día que despierto me alegra el alma. el mismo cielo llorara su ausencia.  
  
Kagome abrió con fuerza sus ojos y con su mano derecha tapó sus labios, antes de que un grito de tristeza saliera de ellos, mientras las lagrimas salían libres de sus ojos. Ame No Oshido sintió como miles de cuchillos traspasaban su corazón, lo que menos quería que sucediera en el mundo, estaba por suceder, su hermana a la cual amaba más que a todo se iría de su lado, el preferiría que hubieran guerras por siglos a que la separaran de su lado un solo minuto.  
  
-Pero madre! Por que?  
  
-Hijo, como tu sabes tu hermana es la heredera del trono que yo ocupo ahora, y antes de que esto suceda ella debe contraer matrimonio, los sabios ya hablaron se casara con Houjyo No Miko, hijo de un gran dios de la cercana China, así los pactos diplomáticos se cumplirán, vivirá en China hasta la hora de mi muerte y le toque la sucesión del trono....  
  
-Pero madre!! Es mucho tiempo. tu no morirás ahora.. te quedan siglos de gobernar este reino y de aplacar la necesidad de vida de los hombres..  
  
-Lo sé hijo, pero tu sabes que los enemigos, y los que desean mi trono abundan en el Jigoku y las tierras infernales, quien sabe si es que entre nosotros no se encuentre un traidor segado por el poder. tu hermana siempre ha corrido peligro, por eso la mando a tierras lejanas.  
  
-Pero aya no estamos nosotros para protegerla.  
  
-No estamos nosotros, pero están ellos. tu crees que dejaran morir a la esposa del que ascenderá al trono, la esposa de su próximo gobernante?  
  
-Cuantó tiempo le queda sobre estas tierras bañadas por el sol naciente?  
  
-3 lunas, en 3 lunas Houjyo No Miko junto a su sequito vendrá por ella..- Amaterasu fijo en Kagome una mirada dulce y a la vez triste, vio sus hermosos ojos negros que ahora estaban tan rojos como la sangre.  
  
Kagome no aguantó más, corrió hacía su recamará pasando entre la multitud de doncellas celestiales que la miraban con tristeza, Sango corrió tras ella también con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
Ame No Oshido quiso seguirla pero su madre lo detuvo.  
  
-no! Ame No Oshido Mimi, deja a tu hermana un momento sola.  
  
Ninigi se acercó a su padre, colocó su mano sobre su hombro, sabía cuanto el sufría por la perdida de su hermana, al igual que el.. La Kagome que tanto amaban se iría para siempre y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo.  
  
****** Kagome entro a su cuarto, sobre su futon una linda gatita la esperaba. la joven se lanzó en su futon, tomo a la gatita en brazos y la abrazó como nunca. la gatita ronroneó con preocupación.  
  
-Mi pequeña Kirara. que será de mi si es que me alejan de ti. de todo lo que yo amo..  
  
Sango entro en ese instante. se seco las lagrimas.  
  
-Kagome-chan- dijo la joven mientras se sentaba en el futon y abrazaba a su amiga.  
  
-Sango.. Que será de mi si es que no te tengo. si no tengo a mi mejor amiga a mi lado ..  
  
-AY! Kagome-chan.. Yo me iré contigo donde sea. donde vayas yo ire, si es a la China, al mundo de las tinieblas, al mundo de los hombres. donde sea te seguire.  
  
-A la tierra..- Kagome levantó el rostro de su almohada y miró fijamente  
a Sango  
  
-Claro también te seguiría a la tierra.  
  
-No, no es eso. iremos a la tierra. ellos nunca nos encontrarían ahí! O  
se demorarían un poco en encontrarlos.mi madre es poderosa, pero no  
omnipotente, nos dará un poco de tiempo.  
  
-Pero, allá hay muchos mensajeros.  
  
-Seremos como humanas normales. campesinas.  
  
-Pero.  
  
-Está todo planeado Sango!... iremos a la tierra.seremos campesinas y  
seremos libres!  
  
-Pero quien nos ayudará a salir de aquí..  
  
-Ninigi claro! El pronto irá a la tierra para gobernar. el nos ayudará a  
salir. además el estando allá no habrá de que temer. tengo mis poderes y  
podremos defendernos muy bien. además tu tienes a Kirara.  
  
-Esta bien. iré por el ahora mismo.  
  
-Si! Mientras yo alistare las cosas. hoy mismo tenemos que salir de aquí,  
antes de que el sol nazca de nuevo en el este y ya no nos podamos  
esconder en la sombra de la noche. además hoy casi todo el reino se  
reunirá, habrá mucho tumulto y será nuestra oportunidad y mi madre no se  
dará cuenta por que pensara que estoy deprimida y no saldré. todo esta  
con nosotras.  
  
*******  
  
Sango fue en busca de Ninigi, hacía el salón del trono donde estaba  
hablando junto con su padre y abuela el tema de la nueva vida que iba a  
formar Kagome en China.  
  
-Ninigi!- llamo Sango desde una esquina, el joven corrió hacia ella.  
  
-Que sucede Sango? Kagome se encuentra bien?  
  
-Si! No te preocupes. pero tiene que decirte algo.vamos- dijo Sango  
jalándolo de la mano.  
  
-Ahorita?  
  
-Si ahora!!!!!!- los dos chicos comenzaron a correr hacía la habitación  
de Kagome..  
  
*****  
  
Sango jaló la puerta corrediza con fuerza, y justo sintió que le tiraban  
algo de ropa en la cara.  
  
-Kagome que te pasa!- dijo Sango reprochando que Kagome se lo tirara en  
la cara..  
-Disculpa, pero ponte eso.- dijo Kagome que se encontraba cubierta por  
capa negra y se notaba que la parte interior era casi tan roja como los  
ojos de un furioso youkay.  
  
-Que haces así Kagome- dijo Ninigi que aún se encontraba en la puerta,  
Kagome lo jaló con fuerza y rápidamente cerró la puerta.  
  
-Que les sucede a ustedes dos!?  
  
-Escuchame. tu no quieres que me vaya verdad?  
  
-No claro que no como crees!  
  
-Pues bien, nos vas a ayudar a llegar al puente celestial sin ser vistas.  
después de eso llegaremos a la tierra y allí nos convertiré.  
  
-Un momento. ustedes quieren que sea parte de su conspiración para no  
hacer cumplir lo que dice mi abuela.  
  
-Exacto..  
  
-Mmmm. pues trato hecho, además no hay problema en una luna estaré allá y  
podre ocuparme de ustedes.  
  
-Está bien, Sango ya guarde las cosas en esa bolsa que está allá, y ponte  
esto rápido. salimos ahora.  
  
*****  
  
Kagome, Sango y Ninigi, lograron salir del palacio sin ser vistos, ahora  
solo les faltaba llegar hasta el puente celestial que conecta el reino  
del cielo con la tierra.  
  
-Ya falta poco. necesito saber como van a vivir mientras yo no este con  
ustedes.  
  
-viviremos en una aldea. diremos que somos extranjeras y necesitamos un  
lugar para vivir por un periodo corto.  
  
-está bien. recuerden si están en peligro no dudes Kagome en usar tus  
poderes, y tu Sango en mandar a Kirara. aun si están frente a todo el  
pueblo. si las descubren no creo que les hagan daño al contrario las  
alabaran. pero no abusen quieren.  
  
-No te preocupes, sabemos defendernos solas.  
  
-ya hemos llegado- dijo Ninigi mientras se detenía frente al imponente  
puente, el joven abrazó fuertemente a Kagome.  
  
-necesito que te cuides. no vayas a deshonrar el nombre de la familia. no  
vayan a pensar que no sabemos pelear. jaja- se burló Ninigi  
  
-No te preocupes, estaré bien. cuando se enteren diles a todos que los  
quiero mucho está bien.- sonrió Kagome, acto seguido ella beso la mejilla  
de Ninigi..  
  
-Adiós Sango-chan- dijo Ninigi también abrazándola.  
  
-Ya váyanse- dijo Ninigi, mientras veía como comenzaban a caminar por el puente. hasta que la espesa niebla nocturna no le dejo ver mas. ni sus delgadas siluetas lejanas..  
  
****** Inuyasha!!- grito Miroku desde dentro de una cabaña  
  
-Que es lo que quieres ahora.-dijo molesto el hanyou  
  
-Necesito que vayas a traer leña ya se acabo.  
  
-Feh! por que no vas tu?  
  
-Por que yo estoy preparando lo que TU vas a comer  
  
-Feh!!!!!! Miroku....  
  
********* (en el cielo)  
  
-Takami Musubi donde esta mi hija?  
  
-No lo se augusta Amaterasu  
  
-Pero debería estar acá junto con sus hermanos.  
  
-Iré a buscarla.  
  
-No, yo iré por ella... quiero ver si está bien después de lo que hablamos.  
  
Amaterasu comenzó a caminar hacía la habitación de Kagome junto con Takami Musubi  
  
-Kagome. estás bien?- pregunto Amaterasu...  
  
-....  
  
Al no obtener repuesta Amaterasu abrió la puerta de la recamara de su hija y lo que encontró fue.. NADA! (jeje)  
  
-KAGOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
***********  
  
Kagome y Sango ya habían llegado al mundo de los mortales, aun era de noche y su atuendo aún les servía para no ser vistas por onis o cualquier ser maligno.  
  
-Kagome. ahora donde iremos.  
  
-No se.. a la aldea más cercana..  
  
-Mira. eso no es aguas termales?  
  
-Si creo que son. yo iré a trae leña para la fogata..  
  
-Mientras yo disfrutare de un delicioso baño caliente...  
  
Kagome se quitó la capa que llevaba, y luego comenzó a quitarse cuidadosamente el fino kimono que llevaba puesto. y se metió a las calidas aguas de los baños termales  
  
*********** (en el mundo de las tinieblas)*****  
  
-Así que la desobediente hija de mi hermana se escapo del cuidado de su madre.. Jajaja. esa pequeña mocosa. encontrara en la tierra su tumba. jajajaja. y yo en ella el trono celestial. Muajajajajajajajaja..  
  
Pobre la pequeña e indefensa hijita de mi amada hermanita. pobrecita la heredera que fue devorada por criaturas demoníacas enviadas por.. Por quien más que yo.. Muajajajajaj.. Mua mua Mujajajaja ( jaja)  
  
******* (en la tierra)  
  
-Ese estupido de Miroku me tuvo que mandar a mi a traer esa estupida leña! Feh! y todo por que esta preparando la comidita..- dijo Inuyasha en un tono ridículo  
  
-Maldito Miroku! Por que no pudo haber venido el! Yo todo! Inu..- Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, justo frente a el una hermosa mujer se encontraba bañándose, el color se le subió a la cabeza y se puso tan rojo como un tomate  
  
La joven volteo sin querer su rostro y ahí lo encontró un hanyou tan rojo como un tomate la miraba absorto, la joven se quedo completamente pasmada.. Lo único que hacían era mirarse penetrantemente a los ojos como si aquellos ojos los hubieran visto antes..  
  
-Es ella. la niña de mis sueños.- susurro Inuyasha  
  
************  
  
Bueno aquí termino este cap! Llevo 12 horas seguidas en internet así q mi mom ya me está botando. jeje! Bueno espero q les haya gustado este cp aunq mi cerebrito esta muriendo luego d doce horas.. Dejen sus reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasim: que bueno que te gusto! A mi tb me encantan los niños por eso me anime a empezar asi este fic. gracias x tu review! Que tengas un prospero 2004  
  
YaShi-mgj: xq las mamas tienes q decir q estamos loks?!! T T pero bueno! Jaja gracias x tu review q bueno q t gusto!!!!! Y lo q se d lo mitologia lo se x mi amiga Sayuri, no vaya a pensar q me stoy kedando con el credito, que tengas un prospero 2004  
  
Shojoranko: muchas gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto. y sorry x no dartelo para año nuevo. gracias por los desos de estas fiestas. espero que tengas un prospero 2004  
  
LP Vany-chan. Gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto!!! Que tengas un prospero 2004!  
  
SangoSakura: gracias por tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por los deseos para estas fiestas que tengas un prospero año nuevo  
  
Bunny Saito: me encanta la mitología aunq no se mucho de japon , se mas de egipcios y del cercano oriente,, jeje bueno gracias x tu review y q bueno q t gusto! Kirara-11: gracias por tu review!!! Ten por seguro que en el prox cap habra un poco de m/S y tb d I/K 


	3. el recuerdo de tu nombre

HoLa!!! Que tal!!!!! Un milagro de todos los kami! estoy actualizando jaja! Bueno. quiero agradecer sus reviews grazie! Grazie! T_T bua!!!!! Q lindo! Tengo reviews! Bua! Jeje! Bueno aki les dejo mi tercer cap.. q esta hecho con sudor y lagrimas. jaja lo q pasa es q aki en peru esta haciendo un calor del mismo infierno jeje ^^U  
  
Bueno los dejo con este capitulito.  
  
Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son todos de Rumiko Takahashi, nada de Inuyasha me pertence. ni el super extra extra que pueda aparecer. T_T los Kami tp me pertenecen le pertenecen a todo el mundo por que forman parte de la hitoria universal. ^^U uy! Me mande con mi rollo! ^^U bueno ahora si! Si no entienden algo haganmelo saber ok! ^^ kiero agradecer a gruby jaken! Xq si no fuera x ella no hubira podido tener la trama q tengo ahora. gracias. liberaste mis dudas thanks!!!!!!!!!!bueno ahora si el con el fic.. y no olviden dejar su reviews que les estaré eternamente agradecida por el final de los tiempos. ^^U  
  
El recuerdo de tu nombre..  
  
-Es ella. la niña de mis sueños.  
  
La brisa nocturna jugaba con los cabellos de aquellos seres que se miraban fijamente a los ojos. sin apartar su mirada ni un solo instante de ellos.  
  
Kagome inconscientemente se levanto, sin percatarse claro que se encontraba completamente desnuda. Inuyasha al parecer tampoco se percato de esto, pues tenía fija la mirada en aquellos ojos negros que le transmitían el recuerdo de una niñez perdida, y ella prendida de los ojos ámbar del hanyou veía en ellos un recuerdo escondido en su mente, alejado de sus pensamientos y visto solo en sus sueños..  
  
Que es lo que le tenía preparado el destino a aquellos dos seres tan distintos, pero a la vez tan iguales. ni la misma hija de Amaterasu conocía su porvenir en aquella tierra lejana a su hogar, donde su destino es tan incierto como una flor de cerezo en otoño.  
  
-OYE TU HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!- se escucho un grito seguido por el sonido de una piedra chocando con algo. era Sango, que llevaba en su mano izquierda las ramas secas que había logrado recolectar para apaciguar un poco el frío de esa noche cercana ya al invierno en que deberían dormir al aire libre bajo las estrellas y el manto de la luna. la joven había logrado lanzar una piedra al desconcentrado hanyou el cual al parecer se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba Kagome, pues el color se le subió hasta la frente.. Kagome al igual que Inuyasha después de sentir la interrupción de Sango alejo completamente sus pensamientos y volvió nuevamente a la realidad. esa vergonzosa realidad en la que se encontraba. Kagome se sumergió completamente en las aguas termales tratando de ocultar su desnudez, y a la vez el enorme rubor que se había creado en sus mejillas. Inuyasha se volteó enseguida. quedando cara a cara con una enojada Sango.  
  
-Kagome-chan, te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupada Sango mientras que lanzaba una inquisidora mirada al hanyou delante de ella.  
  
-Si Sango-chan, no te preocupes por mi.  
  
-Este hentai no te hizo daño.?  
  
-No Sango- respondió Kagome mientras se colocaba una yukata blanca.  
  
-Y tu?- dijo molesta Sango dirigiéndose a Inuyasha- me podrías decir que hacías aquí espiando a una mujer sola e indefensa..  
  
-Este. yo. no.. Feh!!!!!!!! no es de tu incumbencia..- dijo Inuyasha adoptando una actitud de fastidio. y comenzando a alejarse.  
  
-Hey espera. no te vayas.- lo detuvo Sango.  
  
-Aunque sea dinos quien eres.  
  
-Feh!!!... Inuyasha.  
  
Al escuchar el nombre del joven, Kagome sintió algo extraño en su corazón, como si ese nombre formara parte de su pasado, de su niñez. pero. le era imposible creer a su propio corazón.  
  
-Inuyasha.-susurro Kagome, el joven el cual se estaba yendo volteó hacía la joven que se encontraba de espaldas a el, sintió como su corazón saltaba, como esperando un frase salida de los labios de aquella joven, que ni el mismo sabía lo que necesitaba escuchar.  
  
-Te llamas Inuyasha verdad. nos podrías llevar tu aldea para poder descansar esta noche, onegai?- preguntó aún de espaldas Kagome mientras se ataba su yukata blanca con su obi.  
  
Sango miró con desconfianza a Inuyasha.  
  
-Eres un hanyou verdad.acaso podemos confiar en ti??  
  
-..- Inuyasha no le contesto, sabía muy bien que muy pocas personas confiaban en un ser híbrido como el a excepción de Miroku claro.  
  
-No Sango, no creo que sea correcto juzgar a alguien sin a verlo conocido antes. además a mi me da confianza..- Kagome efuso una sonrisa dulce a Inuyasha, provocando que las mejillas de este adquirieran un tono rosa. ahora fue Inuyasha el que se volteo ocultando su sonrojo. que era lo que había escuchado. esa mujer no le había temido, aún siendo un hanyou, despreciado tanto por humanos como por youkays, no había recibido un solo insulto por parte de ella, ni una discriminación de su apariencia, solo una sonrisa dulce y una mirada buscando respuestas. solo había recibido un leve golpe y un par de insultos de parte de la otra joven pero era entendible. el había estado pues.. Era razonable que actuara así.  
  
-Feh! si quieren las llevare. no son de aquí verdad.?- preguntó Inuyasha, dando vuelta y mirando a las jóvenes que comenzaban a recoger sus cosas.  
  
-No, venimos de una aldea lejana desde el sur, de la provincia de Izumo. aún no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Kagome, y el de ella es Sango.- contesto Kagome con una dulce sonrisa.  
  
-"Kagome. es ella, algo me dice que es ella. pero como es posible. ella misma dijo que eran extranjeras. como sabré si es ella, la niña que siempre veo en mis sueños.. y que tal si todo fue un sueño, eso. un simple sueño.y me estoy metiendo cosas en la cabeza que nunca sucedieron..."-pensó muy confundido Inuyasha  
  
-Oye Inuyasha. para donde queda la aldea.-dijo Kagome mientras caminaba delante de Sango y de el  
  
**************  
  
En el Takamagahara ( n/a: llanura de los altos cielos. es donde estan los Kami), se había convocado a asamblea de Kami, todos estaban presentes, desde la primera generación divina.  
  
-Los he convocado a ustedes, grandes y augustos Kami, para pedirles consejo, mi hija, Kagome no Mikoto ha desaparecido junto con su acompañante, Sango. que es lo que ustedes poderosos me recomiendan.  
  
-Oh! Grandiosa hermana,- hablo Tsuki-yomi- he buscado rastro de tu hija en todo el reino Inferior (n/A: la tierra..) pero no encuentro rastro de ella, sospecho pues hermana, que ella y su acompañante han ocultado sus presencias para no ser encontradas ni por nosotros ni por nuestros mensajeros.  
  
-Sabes tu Amaterasu no Mikoto, la razón por la que tu hija haya huido de tu protección...- habló Aya Kashiko ne, la venerable.  
  
-Tengo mis sospechas, en 3 lunas vendrá Houjyo no Mikoto de la lejana región de la China a reclamar a mi hija como esposa.  
  
-Es probable que tu honorable hija no se haya querido casar con Houjyou no Mikoto. no crees.- dijo Ame no mi naka mushi, el gran señor del augusto centro del cielo  
  
-Ese no es el mayor problema- interrumpió Ame no Oshido Mimi- el problema aquí es que mi hermana está allá sin protección y quien sabe cuantos peligros las están acechando. tu misma madre dijiste que la enviabas a China por el peligro que la acechaba aquí. y ahora está alejada de nosotros sin protección.  
  
-Lo sé hijo, pero nadie ha podido encontrarlas. ni nosotros.  
  
-Zao Gongen- llamó Ame no Oshido Mimi al mensajero divino, - quiero que 300 grullas, 500 babuinos y 1000 cuervos busquen a mi hermana - esto último lo grito y golpeó una mesa llena de copas de oro con Sake de los campos del Kami Inari.  
  
*************  
  
Dentro de un enorme castillo en las tierras Occidentales, se encontraba un general de alto rango sentado frente a una mesa tomando sake en compañía de una concubina y un extraño ser cubierto en una piel de mandril.  
  
El general con un leve movimiento de su mano ordeno que la joven concubina se retirara del recinto, la cual con delicados movimientos se puso de pie y dio una profunda reverencia a su señor antes de marcharse..  
  
-Quiero que traigas a mi hijo ante mí, Naraku.  
  
-Si mi señor..- contestó el sirviente poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación tan sigilosamente como una sombra.  
  
Muy poco tiempo después el sirviente entró igual como salió, como un ánima en pena. justo tras el un joven de elegantes ropas y de impresionante armadura entro a la habitación acompañado de un extraño youkay al parecer un monje con aspecto de un renacuajo mal formado.  
  
-Padre, me mandaste a llamar, dime para que me trajiste.  
  
-Sesshoumaru, he tomado una decisión de quién gobernara los nuevos reinos conquistados, y he decidido pues que como tu el mayor regirás los territorios orientales.  
  
Naraku escondió una sonrisa de placer y gusto en sus labios fríos.  
  
-Y dime padre, quien gobernara los territorios que ahora habitamos?- preguntó extrañado Sesshoumaru  
  
-Pues, será tu hermano menor, Inuyasha.  
  
-Que!!!! Ese híbrido. que es la vergüenza de nuestra sangre, padre! Como es posible que ese bastardo gobierne estas tierras, que son tan.  
  
-Basta Sesshoumaru, tu gobernaras las tierras orientales, Inuyasha las que ocupas ahora,. las occidentales. por que es así como yo lo quiero. tu estás más capacitado para controlar los ejércitos rebeldes que aun quedan en los territorios recién anexados a nuestro reino.  
  
-Está bien padre.. Pero aún no entiendo la razón por la cuál ese hanyou tenga derecho a estas tierras.  
  
-Aunque no quieras admitirlo parte de la sangre que corre por tus venas, también la tiene Inuyasha, tu hermano.  
  
-Feh! basta padre. acepto tu condición pero no menciones a ese híbrido como mi hermano- añadió Sesshoumaru, comenzándose a retirar de la habitación..  
  
El sirviente efusó una mirada de odio. después de sentir como sus planes fueron completamente destrozados, todos los servicios dados al Taiyoukay fueron en vano.su "amo" nada le dejo. ni el control de las nuevas tierras, aún matando al gran general nada sería de él. excepto claro. de matar al heredero primero...  
  
*********  
  
-O Kuni Nushi. que nuevas me traes desde el Takamagahara, sabes algo de la hija de Amaterasu? -habló un "hombre" vestido de un fino kimono de color negro con bordados de dragones de color rojo como el fuego. el "hombre" se encontraba sentado en un trono finamente tallado en piedra caliza. en la pared detrás del trono, se encontraban plasmadas en sangre las 10000 calamidades ocasionadas por el encerramiento de la Kami solar, Amaterasu, al principio de los tiempos.  
  
-Si augusto padre. aunque no son muchas. es verdad lo que tu sospechaste. Kagome no Mikoto está en la tierra acompañada de Sango. la doncella celestial que la acompaña.- respondió un joven muy bien parecido, con una larga cola de caballo.  
  
-Ah!... hace mucho tiempo que no veo las gracias de una doncella celestial. desde que el consejo de las siete generaciones divinas me desterró del reino celestial, y me mandó aquí ha estas tierras inferiores.a Izumo. desde que llegue me la he pasado aquí y en el reino de las tinieblas., pero ahora ese no es mi asunto. el destino me ha presentado la ocasión perfecta para regresar. y no solo como el que azota las tempestades. si no como el nuevo gobernante del Takamagahara, ahora será la luz del relámpago el que controlara el universo. solo tengo que matar a esa chiquilla, y a su madre y el trono del castillo dorado será mío!!!!!!!!!!!! Muajajajjajajajjaajajajajajajaj!... (n/a: lo del castillo. no existe salió de mi podrido cerebro..)  
  
-Padre matarás a Kagome no Mikoto, la kami que controla las fuerzas de la naturaleza. y a la augusta Amaterasu no Mikoto?... no crees que.  
  
-Jajaja. que Ame no Oshido Mimi me detendrá..? Jajajaja. hijo ese, no sale del reino aunque su hermana sufra las torturas mas horrendas inimaginables. tu mismo fuiste testigo cuando mi augusta hermana (lo hizo con sarcasmo) le concedió el control de las tierras inferiores.y el lo rechazó. tu sabes muy bien por que..jajajaja- dijo burlándose el "hombre"  
  
-.. por que estas tierras estaban llenas de conflictos y de calamidades..  
  
-Claro. y dime tu que con esto demostró lo débil que es. hasta parece que su hijo tiene más agallas que el mismo. jajaja es una vergüenza para la familia. hasta creo que la tal Kagome es mucho más valiente que el. el haberse escapado por no querer casarse con ese tal Houjyo, demostró lo terca que puede ser esa chiquilla.  
  
-Lo se padre.  
  
-Dime, O Kuni Nushi. tu conociste a la hija de Amaterasu no es verdad.  
  
-Si padre. pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo..  
  
-Lo se.. y estado pensando en que eso me podría ser de gran ayuda mientras vaya transcurriendo lo que debe suceder.- termino de decir el kami mientras sobaba su mentón y una sonrisa de satisfacción se creaba es sus labios, un nuevo plan resultaba de sus ambiciones de poder..  
  
********  
  
En la oscuridad de la noche, tres figuras caminaban en un sendero cerca de una aldea, dos de ellas cubiertas cada una con una capa tan negra como la misma noche sin luna, y en el interior de estas eran tan rojas como la sangre. delante de ellas un joven, con un haori rojo y orejas de perro caminaba con paso rápido entre las casas más cercanas a los campos de arroz.  
  
La briza de la noche jugaba con las telas oscuras, haciendo una combinación con el rojo del interior.y dando la impresión como si una fuerza poderosa reinara en esos cuerpos.  
  
Algunos aldeanos que se encontraban fuera de sus casas miraban con asombro al hanyou y a sus acompañantes.  
  
-Mira Rikishi. ahora que crees que se traiga entre manos este Inuyasha. y trayendo a la aldea a esos seres. que bien escondidos se encuentran.  
  
-No lo se Sho, pero ten por seguro que deben ser unos youkays horribles para tener que ocultar su fealdad tras esas capas.  
  
Lo último dicho por el campesino fue escuchado por las jóvenes, quienes pusieron una cara de molestia.  
  
-"que se cree para decirnos que somos feas.." - pensó Kagome molesta.  
  
-"en estas tierras parece que los humanos detestan a los youkays y seres extraños. tienen una mala primera impresión sobre ellos. aunque no los culpo les han causado mucho daño. pero deberían ser más tolerantes con los que no lo son. como con este hanyou. aunque fue muy pervertido de su parte.. Pero no me parece tan malo."- pensaba Sango quien acariciaba a la pequeña Kirara que se encontraba en sus brazos.  
  
-Ya llegamos.- dijo Inuyasha mientras abría la puerta de una cabaña. alejando de las mentes de las chicas sus respectivos pensamientos.  
  
-Inuyasha. llegas.- un joven que se encontraba dentro de la cabaña se detuvo al ver cuando las jóvenes entraban a la cabaña y se quitaban la capucha que les cubría el rostro.  
  
-OH!!!!!!!!! Hermosas doncellas ...- dijo el joven levantándose de su asiento y dirigiendose donde se encontraban las jóvenes.  
  
-Ya basta Miroku! Compórtate.  
  
-hay Inuyasha. no disimules. se que has traído estas hermosuras para pasar esta noche tan fr..-Miroku fue callado por un balde que le fue lanzado por una molesta Sango.  
  
-Que le pasa hentai! No estamos aquí para eso. y jamás lo estaremos.- replicó una enfurecida Sango.  
  
-Pero. que extraño su comportamiento. por lo que veo se trata de un monje.no entiendo por que actúa así- dijo aun extrañada Kagome.  
  
-Pues hermosa señorita. si soy un monje. y les pido mis humildes disculpas.- decía el monje mientras se acercaba a ella y se colocaba en medio de las dos.- pero es mi deber que el apellido de mi familia dure una generación más. pues tengo una maldición que transcurre en generación en generación desde que mi abuelo fue maldecido por un youkay al que necesito acabar antes de que este agujero que tengo en mi mano me absorbe por completo y tanto mi mente como mi corazón serán absorbidos en el olvido..y por esto necesito que alguna mujer hermosa lleve a mis hijos. y pues.- Miroku tomó las manos de las dos jóvenes que lo miraban extrañadas.  
  
-No quieren tener un hermoso hijo conmigo.- preguntó un Miroku muy confiado y con una sonrisa inmensa.  
  
Las dos chicas cambiaron de color varias veces y varias muecas se crearon en sus rostros.  
  
-Plaf!!!!!!!  
  
-Plaf!!!!!  
  
El sonido característico de unas cachetadas lleno la cabaña. y un sonriente Miroku con dos huellas rojas en ambas mejillas veía a Inuyasha con una suplicante mirada de salvación.  
  
Miroku se colocó nuevamente entre las dos mujeres que lo veían recelosas..colocó su mano sobre sus espaldas.. pero sin tocarlas.. aún. el monje se preparaba para su acto diario. comenzó a bajar lentamente. hasta que llegó al punto preciso.y.colocó sus manos sobre. (ustedes saben. ). provocando que los ojos de las chicas casí salieran..  
  
-Ah!!!!!!......... que divinos, que divinos.- replicaba Miroku..  
  
Kirara que se encontraba junto con Inuyasha. la pequeña mononoke giró su cabezita a un costado un poco extrañada por las reacciones de sus dueñas. estaban todas rojas, muecas extrañas se creaban en sus rostros por segunda vez..  
  
-miuuu,...- maulló la pequeña Kirara girando su cabecita hacia el otro costado..  
  
Inuyasha entró en acción. se acercó a Miroku y lo alejo de las dos jóvenes rojas de furia.  
  
-Inuyasha! Que aguafiestas que eres!...  
  
-Ya basta Miroku.  
  
-No me digas que te enamoraste de alguna de estás hermosas señoritas que tienen el ..... mas divinamente formado. parece que un Kami se hubiera tomado el trabajo de formarlas a la perfección. mis señoritas. ustedes no serán hijas de algún Kami..?- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa picara. claro sin pensar que lo que había dicho era correcto.  
  
-"si supiera que es verdad."- pensaron las dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.  
  
-Feh! Miroku que idioteces dices. - dijo Inuyasha dando la espalda a los demás.  
  
-Bueno Inuyasha. donde está la leña que te pedí?  
  
-Pues.. Feh! me lo olvide por la culpa de estás dos..son solo estorbos.. no se por que las traje.  
  
-Oye! Nosotras no somos estorbos, la culpa la tienes tu por dejarnos venir, no nos..  
  
-Kagome. interrumpió Sango- ya se fue. ^^U  
  
-Baka! ¬¬U  
  
-.  
  
-.  
  
-Y díganme señoritas. tienen novios.?  
  
-Creo que primero debe preguntarnos nuestros nombres no cree? ¬¬U- dijo Sango.  
  
-Oh! Disculpen. cuales son los nombres de estas dos hermosas damas?  
  
-Ella es Sango y yo Kagome. mucho gusto.^^U  
  
-Oh! Hermosos nombres casi tan hermosos como sus divinos..  
  
-Este. mejor me voy. creo que debo ayudar a Inuyasha a traer leña.fue también nuestra culpa que no la haya traído.^^U- dijo Kagome levantándose y dirigiéndose hacía la puerta.  
  
-Kagome- Sango la llamó, la joven se detuvo justo en el umbral de la cabaña.  
  
-Que sucede Sango.  
  
-No me dejes aquí. T_T _._  
  
-jeje- Kagome dirigió su mirada al monje Miroku. -^^U no te preocupes tienes a Kirara además vuelvo enseguida.  
  
-Vaya usted Kagome-sama.- dijo Miroku con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja,..Kagome sonrió, y comenzó a caminar hacía la dirección que había tomado Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome respiro el aire fresco de la noche, sentía volar como el viento jugaba graciosamente con sus cabello.fresco.hacía tanto tiempo que no pisaba esa tierra que, no respiraba ese aire. que no veía el paisaje de esa tierra lejana que le parecía tan hermosa. había regresado. pero ahora a quedarse por el resto de su vida inmortal le permitiera.???  
  
Inuyasha se encontraba recogiendo leña sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos.en aquellos recuerdos que no se alejaban de su mente, y ahora con la llegada de esa chiquilla. Kagome, no podía dejar de pensar en ellos. en ella.de repente sintió una mano apoyándose en su hombro. volteó su rostro y encontró a Kagome sonriéndole con dulzura. su rostro parecía resplandecer en medio de la noche oscura. (n/a: x si kieren saber.. a los kami siempre los rodea una luz. como un aura. pero como Kagome y sango ocultaron sus poderes no se les nota ok?)  
  
-Que haces aquí.? - preguntó Inuyasha.  
  
-Pues vine a acompañarte. me sentí un poco culpable xq que no llevaras lo que te pido el houshi sama.  
  
-Feh! no era importante.  
  
-Bueno.pero deseaba acompañarte.  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojo, gracias a Kami que estaba oscuro y Kagome no pudo ver su rostro pálido vuelto colorado.  
  
Kagome comenzó a caminar delante de Inuyasha.el cual sentía algo dentro de el que necesitaba ver los ojos de esa chiquilla tonta con desesperación, no lo entendía.. pero lo necesitaba. necesitaba ver su rostro reflejado en sus ojos, estiro un poco su brazo pero dudo. sintió como su mente lo reprocho. lo intentó de nuevo. ahora con éxito, tomo el brazo de Kagome y la jalo quedando frente a frente, a escasos centímetros de rozar sus labios. Kagome se sonrojo.. pero de inmediato quedo hechizada con los ojos ámbar del hanyou, al igual que el con sus ojos negros. con su mano izquierda la tomó de la cintura apretándola contra él.  
  
********* Continuará  
  
Oh my god! No lo puedo creer! Estoy actualizando. T_T jaja! Jelous! Como tan.. bueno. ustedes q creen pasa algo con este par de tortolos en el prox capi o no pasa nada!.... necesito su ayuda para poder continuar,. tengo que formar la trama en mi cerebro y tengo unas duditas. ak las preguntas y sus opciones ^^  
  
-¿Qué Pasa con el matrimonio de Houjyo y Kagome..? a) se kasa con ella pero Inuyasha llega y la rescata.Houjyo acepta. y la deja irse. viviran felces. por el momento.  
  
b) no se ksa con el. y se malogró la trama dramatica.. ^^U  
  
c) se ksa con Houjyo pero para siempre xq a inuyasha no le importa. todos viven infelices.  
  
d) otra sugerencia.  
  
2)¿kieren q Kikyo aparesca? Como que lo haria..?  
  
como la ex de inuyahsa, que murio.. (especificar causas xfavro) y es revivida se alia con el malo malozo para matar a inu.  
  
como una prostitua de por ahí.. que no interviene en la trama.  
  
como una candida mujer que parece que no mata a una mosca que vivio enamorada de inu toda su vida.  
  
otra sugerencia, mi cerebro murio.  
  
3)¿Qué la perla de shikon aparesca y como interviene Kagome)  
  
encuentra de casualidad la perla en una cueva protegida por un campo.. y ella se convertirá en la guardiana.  
  
alguien la tiro por ahí y la usa como pisa papeles.  
  
la perla no aparece por que no importa  
  
otra sugerencia  
  
4.)¿Kouga aparece? ¿Cómo?  
  
es el gobernante de las tierras del sur.. se roba a Kagome xq la kiere hacer su mujer,.  
  
un lobito de por ahí.  
  
otra sugerencia.  
  
no aparece.  
  
5) como aparece Shippo!? Xfis con esto necesito MUCHA help xq no se me  
ocurre!  
  
como un huerfanito enontrado x ahí.  
  
como alguien encontrado x ahí.  
  
no tengo ninguna idea._._  
  
otra sugerencia  
  
6.) como interviene Naraku en las vidas de los demas protagonistas????  
  
interviene de una forama. especificar xfavor..  
  
b) no interviene..  
  
Bueno esas son las duditas dudosas que tengo hasta ahora. bueno ahora respondo sus hermosos fics..x fis dejen mas!! Reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saiko Katsuka: Gracias!! Muchas gracias x tu review! Que bueno que te gusto, y que te parecio realmente bueno ^^!  
  
Shojoranko: Grazie!! Muchas gracias x tu review!! Que bueno que te gusto.. espero que leas este cap^^  
  
Cheethan Black: jaja! Me encanta cuando habals con tu conciencia. son lo maximo! Jaja! Gracias x el review! Y espero que termines el fic. ya no se cuanto tiempo t vengo diciendo que lo termine. jaja! Ya ps ponte las pilas y apurate ps niña ^^! Y tu fics c No son malos!!!!  
  
Sayuri!!!!!: amega!!!!!! Viste! Yo si cumplo!!!!! Jajaja! Ay friend! Aun cuando tenga 4 vasos de vodka y 7 d chela.. siempre m acuerdo todo. en especial lo que le dices a tu hno de mi ¬¬U pero bueno. ya prontito veras tu name x aki!!!!!! Byes my friend y thanks so much.  
  
Sayo: gracias x tu review!!!! Q bueno que te gusto esa parte. bueno t contare q habra una parte de ellos chikitos mucho mejor y mucho mas romantik! Asi q espero no te lo pierdas.  
  
Nanay: gracias x el review! Como ves ya estoy ak!  
  
Tomoyo-moyo: muchas gracias x tu review! A mi tb m encantan los universos alternos ^^^  
  
Naamy: gracias x tu review! Q bueno que t gusto. nadie m habia dicho q tenia madera para escribir. ni mi ma T_T al contrario dice q pierdo el time! T_T muchas gracias x tu review!!! Y x lo q tengo imaginación ^^  
  
Bunny Saito: muchas gracias x el review!!!! Sip ese es el final tipico. pero puede que pasen cositas. ^^ gracias  
  
Coolis17: Que bueno que te gusto y gracias por el fic. bueno con lo que si Kagome lo recordo. mm pues ni yo misma se ^^U tu q opinas?? Jeje yo no se! ^^U  
  
Aome: gracias x tu review! Que bueno q te gusto.!!1  
  
Megami: hello amea! Que bien que te gusto.jaja kien habla de actualiza amea. ^^U si estan más atrazadas. desde el año pasado que no actualizan. jajja! Y sayuri durmiendo.. ltenía que ser. o durmiendo, o msn, o hablando x fono.. Lo mismo de todos los dias. jaja ^^  
  
Lore-anime: que chvre que te haya! Muchas gracias x tu reviewª y espero que si lees este lo disfrutes.^^  
  
Akisu: muchas gracias x tu review!! Bueno ni yo misma se si ella se acuerda..^^U como q esta media dudosa. pero bueno ya vere que hago ^^  
  
SangoSakuraÇ: que chvre q t gusto..!!!! gracias x el review ª !!! 


	4. un triste pasado

Volvi! Como lo prometí.. en mis otros deos fics q hice. Actualice esta semana... espero sus reviews... ¡!! X fis dejen sus reviews ocn lo que kieran porfis!!!!! Y si pueden lean campo de almas y despertar por fis!!!  
  
Ya gente espero que les guste este capi aunq esta un poco extraño jaja! Pero el proximo estara mejor eso espero ^^UUUUUU bueno los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen solo juego con ellos como pequeñas marionetitas vudu jajaj!!! Bueno los dejo con le fic.. su reviews se los suplico!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* El triste pasado de Sango*  
  
-Kagome...- susurro Inuyasha despertando con su voz a la joven Kami de aquel estado casi de hipnotismo, la cual se sonrojó de inmediato, Inuyasha la tenia fuertemente sujetada de la cintura, y se encontraban muy pegados casi rozándose los labios... Inuyasha casi por inercia comenzó a acercarse cada vez más a Kagome la cual volvió su mente a las nubes...mientras que el joven hanyou se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de esta... Inuyasha estaba a punto de besar a una Kagome perdida en el cielo...  
  
-HENTAI!!!!- el grito se escucho en casi todo el bosque cercano... este además de espantar a una que otra ave de su lugar de descanso, provoco que la joven pareja se alejara por completo... ambos estaban completamente absortos, la joven no entendía como aquel hanyou que acababa de conocer hace menos de unas pocas horas estuvo a punto de rozar sus labios con los de ella... mientras que Inuyasha no entendía como estuvo a punto de besar los labios de esa chiquilla tonta, no entendía como su mente pudo sumirse a tal estado de inconciencia...no lo entendía... Kagome ocultó su sonrojo lo más que pudo... al igual que Inuyasha...  
  
-Debe ser Sango la que grito- dijo Kagome un poco menos roja, pero a la vez un poco preocupada por su amiga... Inuyasha la miraba...casi embelesado... veía a esa chica gritona, testaruda, insoportable... alegre, amable.... Hermosa...que demonios estaba pensando... amable? Hermosa???? ... Inuyasha se desvió un momento sus pensamientos para fijar la mirada en Kagome la cual se quitaba sus zori ( sandalias ^^ japonesas) y las tomaba con su mano izquierda.. para poder caminar mejor entre la hierba húmeda... Inuyasha se percató de unos intrincados tatuajes en los pies de la joven lo que llamo mucho su atención... Kagome levantó un poco la falda de su Kimono para poderse desplazar mejor... volteó su rostro hacía Inuyasha el cual seguía observándola...y le brindó una dulce sonrisa... la joven Kami comenzó a correr entre los pastizales...en dirección a la cabaña donde se encontraba su amiga Sango... Inuyasha ... veía como la chica parecía irradiar un luz propia mientras era iluminada por la luz tenue de la luna llena... como sus delgados y negros parecían flotar gracias a la acción de la brisa nocturna... Inuyasha despejo su mente de la figura de esa chiquilla... El hanyou comenzó a caminar tras ella mientras la veía correr... casi saltar...rozar la hierba con sus manos... integrarse a ella... volverse una con la naturaleza... Inuyasha se dirigió aún observándola hacía la cabaña junto con la leña en su mano izquierda... (n/A: una ¿? No les parece q esta muy fuera del personaje mi kerido inu? O esta bien asi... si kieren q lo cambie.. xfis haganlo saber^^U)  
  
*******************  
  
La luz del gran Tsuki-yomi iluminaba un claro en el reino celestial... un ser cubierto con una capa negra corría por el a una velocidad tan grande comparada solo con el viento... se dirigía hacía a una enorme montaña que se erigía a pocos metros de el... era casi tan gris como la ceniza... y a veces tan blanca como la nieve... en medio de ella... una gigantesca cueva se hizo paso entre la roca... el ser llegó en pocos segundos a la falda de la montaña sagrada, de repente una enorme aura dorada lo rodeo y levito casi de inmediato, llegando así en pocos segundos a la enorme cueva en justo en el centro de la alta montaña... entró en ella, se encontraba decorada con pieles de animales extraños y salvajes.. Enormes ídolos de piedra y madera representantes de las fuerzas que gobernaban la inmensidad del universo se erigían en la entrada... el ser comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el corazón mismo de la montaña... acompañado siempre de una espesa niebla casi de color blanquecino proveniente del interior... llegó así al interior de la inmensa cueva... un espejo oval se encontraba en la pared interior... en el se reflejaba distintas y amorfas figuras... acompañados de distintos matices de colores...  
  
Una fuente llena de agua se encontraba en el centro de la estancia, de repente una anciana cubierta en pieles... y que llevaba en su cabeza las astas de un ciervo...  
  
-Ame no Oshido Mimi... como lo supuse...  
  
-Anciana Saki... he venido a consultar el oráculo para...  
  
-Para saber el destino de tu hermana... no es así...?  
  
-Si, es eso... - Ame no Oshido Mimi se quito la capucha que cubría su rostro...  
  
La anciana adivina se acercó al oráculo que era la fuente central...  
  
- En el agua bendita por las lágrimas de Izanami a la hora de su divina muerte vierto, 4 botones de Sakura de los campos sagrados del mundo espiritual, representando a la vida... pasajera, como los botones de una flor... Tierra de la isla de Hokkaido... representando la separación...entre cielo y tierra... pues Hokkaido esta separada de la gran isla de Honshu... Y ceniza del sagrado monte Fuji, el inmortal...  
  
Luego de verter los ingredientes en el agua sagrada... la anciana entro en un profundo trace... y bruscamente abrió sus ojos completamente blancos... y de sus labios las palabras salían formando un profecía...  
  
-La niña del sol encontrará la mitad de su corazón en un ser formado por el bien y el mal...  
  
"Las tres lunas pasaran y la mitad de alma la vendrá a buscar en las tierras prohibidas"  
  
"El corazón del divino se llenará con el fuego del infierno... su mente cegada corromperá a la niña sol"  
  
"La muerte llegara cuando el reto haya acabado y su corazón en paz se encuentre, ella se ocultara en el reino de las tinieblas... cubierta de negro envuelta en rojo...."  
  
La anciana comenzó a abrir y cerrar los ojos rápidamente... mientras sus manos temblaban... escenas de guerra, muerte y sangre surcaban sus pensamientos... una premonición cruel y despiadada se le hacia presente...  
  
"La muerte llegará a tu familia... el sufrimiento y el dolor... las lagrimas y la sangre... los hijos sin padre... los hombres sin mujeres... las mujeres sin hombres... los padres sin hijos... el cielo se llenara en lagrimas y dolor, la tierra tinieblas y confusión... el tiempo se detendrá y el desertor despertará su furia... y el gran arco del cielo sucumbirá..."  
  
La anciana despertó completamente de su trance, gotas de sudor se deslizaban por su frente, se apoyo con sus manos temblorosas en una de las pareces de la gran cueva... dirigió su penetrante mirada al apuesto joven de ojos verdes que se encontraba delante de ella... mirándola con miedo en los ojos... el temor lo invadía segundo a segundo...  
  
-No te dejes sucumbir por el miedo... ahora debes ser fuerte... el destino de tu familia y del universo gira alrededor de una sola alma... el equilibrio completo depende del bien de esta... cuídala... no dejes que el bendito llegue a ella, no lo dejes... o lo siguiente pasará, cambia el destino, detén el tiempo, sana heridas y seca lagrimas...  
  
La anciana comenzó a desaparecer en la oscuridad del interior de la cueva...  
  
-Espera... a quién debo proteger... a mi hermana??  
  
-Eso te lo debe decir tu corazón y tu alma... tu lo sentirás... solo tu eres el que tiene el saber en las manos... solo tu recibiste mi profecía... cambia el destino tu... Ame no Oshido Mimi  
  
La anciana desapareció por completo envuelta en la oscuridad de la profunda caverna... Ame no Oshido Mimi volvió a colocarse la capucha negra... camino hasta la entrada... miró hacia abajo... la luna estaba altiva como siempre, la brisa llevaba consigo el anuncio del invierno, llevaba las ultimas hojas del otoño, las nevadas se aproximaban, y el inicio del crudo invierno se aproximaba... El apuesto joven salto desde lo alto de la montaña, cayendo elegantemente al suelo, comenzó a caminar con paso lento de vuelta a casa, pensando en la manera de cómo cambiar el destino negro que le esperaba a su familia...  
  
********  
  
Kagome había llegado a la cabaña, acompañada por Inuyasha que se encontraba a poca distancia tras ella... en el interior de la cabaña se encontraba una Sango rojísima de furia, y un pobre Miroku tirado en el piso con un balde en la cabeza...  
  
-Que sucede Sango... estas bien?- pregunto una preocupada Kagome,  
  
-Si... solo... que este HENTAI, se le ocurrió meter la mano donde no debe- dijo agitada Sango  
  
-jejeee ^^UUUUUUUUUU- sonrió Kagome  
  
-Sanguito... pero... no es mi culpa... es mi mano que esta maldita..!!!  
  
Una enorme gota se les resbalo a todos ante la increíble respuesta de Miroku...  
  
-Hay Miroku no sigas con tu mañoserías... feh!  
  
-Jeje... cambiemos de tema no lo creen ^^UUUUUUUUU- dijo Kagome sentándose junto al fuego que recién acababa de encender Inuyasha...  
  
-Sango, no quieres sentarte a mi lado- dijo Miroku mientras colocaba su mano a su costado....  
  
-¬¬*********************** no lo creo.... Me sentaré junto a Kagome- dijo una aun molesta Sango mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amiga...  
  
-bueno.... T_T, pero dígannos, que las trae por aquí....  
  
-........  
  
-..........  
  
-Y bien...  
  
Kagome y Sango se miraron mutuamente... Kagome asintió...  
  
-Pues... nosotras venimos de Izumo en busca de libertad...  
  
-De Izumo? No serán descendientes de algún Kami? n.n  
  
-O.o  
  
-O.o  
  
-que dices Miroku...? TU CREES que ellas son descendientes de algún kami...? MIRALAS!!!- dijo con un tono burlón Inuyasha  
  
-¬¬************************* BAKA!!!! *mirada super asesina de Kagome hacia cierto Hanyou*  
  
-Bueno... me gustaría tomar un poco de aire fresco... ya regreso...- dijo Sango poniéndose de pie... y saliendo de la cabaña...  
  
-Ve Sango, te mereces un descanso... quieres que te acompañe?- pregunto Kagome un poco más calmada,  
  
-No gracias Kagome me gustaría estar un momento a solas... Kirara quédate con Kagome esta bien... ^^- dijo Sango mientras salía de la cabaña  
  
Kirara ronroneo, mientras se acurrucaba en las piernas de Kagome, la cual la acarició con dulzura...  
  
***********  
  
Sango se encontraba sentada sobre la húmeda hierba, las estrellas brillaban junto con la pálida luna, de repente vio correr entre los pastizales a un niño, mientras reía, tras el una joven lo perseguía, al parecer su hermana... una lagrima de nostalgia se deslizo por su mejilla...  
  
************  
  
En las tierras Occidentales, Inutaisho se encontraba dando un paseo nocturno junto con uno de sus sirvientes...  
  
-Quiero que vayas donde mi hijo menor, Inuyasha, y le anuncies la decisión que he tomado, sobre que el regirá los territorios occidentales... avísale cuanto antes... quiero que el ya asuma el control de estas tierras para así yo poder conquistar las siguientes... te tardará un poco más de un mes llegar hasta donde se encuentra, confió en tu capacidad para este encargo.... Entendido..?  
  
-Si, mi señor...  
  
********  
  
En la cabaña donde se encontraba Inuyasha, Kagome y Miroku...  
  
-Voy a dar un pequeño paseo... ya vuelvo... n.n- dijo Miroku saliendo despavorido...  
  
-¬¬ Feh! este Hentai entrará a las andadas...  
  
-^^UUUUUUUU  
  
El houshi miró el cielo, estaba hermoso, despejado, veía los grupos de estrellas formar extrañas figuras en el cielo... camino despacio, mientras respiraba profundamente el refrescante aire de la noche... allí sentada sobre la hierba, se encontraba Sango, se veía mas hermosa, bajo la luz de la luna llena, sus cabellos negros flotaban por la acción del viento, su delgada silueta era cubierta por n fino Kimono color rosa, con pequeñas flores de sakura, mientras que las largas mangas reposaban en el suelo... El Houshi se acercó lentamente a la joven... y sigilosamente se sentó a su lado... allí se dio cuenta que las lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas... delicadamente las limpió con sus manos...  
  
Con este suave toque la doncella celestial despertó del trance en el que se encontraba...  
  
-que hace aquí houshi? – dijo extrañamente calmada...  
  
-No he venido a molestarla, solo ha hacerle compañía en esta hermosa noche...  
  
- esta bien, acepto su compañía  
  
- por que sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas?- pregunto el Houshi...  
  
-Por recuerdos tristes del pasado que intento olvidar pero es en vano  
  
-Si desea, me los podría contar y yo intentaría ayudarla si es que usted me deja- dijo Miroku mientras colocaba su brazo sobre los hombros de Sango y la atraía más a él, Sango apoyo su cabeza en el fuerte hombro del houshi...  
  
-Pues... usted tiene familia, hermanos? – pregunto con melancolía la joven  
  
-no, mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo cuando yo era aún un niño, no tengo hermanos... excepto Inuyasha al cual lo veo como uno... y tu??  
  
-tenía... su nombre era Kohaku, éramos muy felices donde vivíamos, aún cuando nuestro padre había muerto poco tiempo atrás... éramos felices estando juntos... pero un día... un oni, entro en nuestro hogar... no entiendo como un ser del Jigoku pudo entrar allí, pero... - las lagrimas nuevamente se asomaron en sus ojos, y el recuerdo de esa noche volvió a su mente..  
  
****Flash back***  
  
Era una noche sin luna, en la mitad de otoño, el Takamagahara estaba en silencio, no se escucha ni el leve sonido del viento, Sango se encontraba recostada en sobre la hierba, a su lado un niño de aproximadamente 10 años yacía recostado en su pecho... Sango acariciaba el cabello del pequeño...  
  
Un viento fuerte azotó, una extraña presencia se sintió... Sango se puso a la defensiva... miró a todos lados en busca del ser de donde provenía esa maligna presencia...  
  
-Kohaku, quédate aquí no te muevas- dijo Sango tratando de encontrar la presencia pero no podía, la sentía por todos lados...  
  
-Hermana...- dijo Kohaku con un miedo en sus palabras  
  
Sango sintió ruido de pasos en todas las direcciones, la hierba se agitaba, el viento azotaba, la presencia se movía, pero dejaba su rastro por todos lados, Sango no podía encontrarlo... comenzó a sentir su maldad más cerca... un poco más cerca... hasta qué lo encontró, Sango volteó hacía Kohaku con rapidez...  
  
-KOHAKU NO!!!!!!!- gritó Sango con desesperación, el horrible oni se elevó sobre el pequeño niño, y el maligno ser se abalanzo sobre el... Kohaku solo tuvo tiempo de ver el horrendo rostro de su asesino... Sango intento sacar a su hermano de entre las garras de su atacante, pero era en vano... con lagrimas en los ojos imploraba ayuda...  
  
Una flecha luminosa se clavó de repente en la cabeza del oni, el cual desapareció de inmediato... Kohaku intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a la vida... pero... el daño causado por aquel habitante del Jigoku había sido mortal...  
  
-hermana- decía casi con su último aliento...  
  
Un joven se aproximo hacía el pequeño y su hermana...  
  
-Ninigi... que hago..- dijo Sango con un tono de desesperación  
  
El joven la miro con tristeza... negó con la cabeza...  
  
-Kohaku- lloró Sango mientras veía a su hermano casi desfallecer  
  
-hermana...- susurró Kohaku, el pequeño sonrió con dificultad... y lentamente cerró los ojos...  
  
Sango se desesperó movió a su hermano tratando de despertarlo de su eterno sueño, Ninigi abrazó a Sango la cual lloraba sin control... la joven miró el cuerpo ya sin vida de su hermano menor... el cual se había ido ya, que la había dejado para siempre...  
  
-KOHAKU NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
********fin del flashback  
  
Miroku abrazaba a una desconsolada Sango...  
  
-El final siempre llega y hay que aprender a olvidar... pero siempre manteniendo un feliz recuerdo en el corazón... mi querida Sango...- dijo Miroku mientras abrazaba a Sango...  
  
****** En la cabaña  
  
Kagome ya era presa del cansancio, Kirara se había quedado dormida en su regazo... Inuyasha notó que el sueño se apoderaba de la joven sentada a su lado... se levantó y colocó su futon cerca del fuego...  
  
-Oye... ya debes dormir... debes de haber tenido un viaje largo... - dijo Inuyasha señalando el futon  
  
-pero.. es tu futon donde dormirás tu? – pregunto Kagome  
  
-Afuera... me gusta dormir con el viento en el rostro... ya duérmete niña tonta...  
  
-¬¬... ^^ está bien...- dijo Kagome mientras se recostaba en el futón, junto con Kirara...  
  
-Gracias Inuyasha...  
  
-FEH!  
  
AL instante Kagome entró en el mundo de los sueños... y en el encontró parte de su pazado que había olvidado con el tiempo...  
  
******continuara!!!  
  
Muchas gracias por los reviews! Tengo muchos ^^ no se si este capi es de su agrado me parece un pokitin tonto... que pena si los desilucione con q no pasara nada con Kagome e Inu gomen! Pero sean pacientes por que habrá de eso muy pronto... en el prox capi romance entre chibis asi q no se lo pierdan, gracias pro haber mandado sus sugerencias, las tomare e cuenta tengan por seguro... y no olviden dejar sus reviews!!!!!! Q me hacen tan feliz.. gente.. lean los fics q hace poco he actualizado ps! Y dejen sus reviews no sean malitos! Jeje!  
  
Ahora respondo sus reviews... gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic! Los amo a todos!!!  
  
-eliana.: gracias amea.. que bueno que leíste me alegra mucho que te haya gustado... Gracias x el review!!!  
  
Yingmei: Gracias x tu review! q bueno q te gusto... es verdad inu kag 4ever!  
  
Sayuri: mi friend!! Amea q lindo q t gusto su siempre jaja... gracias por tu review y por las sugerencias.. ten por seguro que habrá drama, y lo d la batalla entre fuerzas es muy probable gracias por esa idea, me diste una gran idea... ya van casi 3!!! Suerte friend mucha suerte.. un beso te gigantesco...  
  
Anna Hikaru Lee: muchas gracias x el review que bueno que te gusto la trama... gracias por los deseos de inspiración! Gracias por ponerme entre tus favoritas...  
  
Marina: GOMEN GOMEN.. Haré lo que pueda cambiar mi ortografía... gracias por el review!  
  
Lore-anime: muchas gracias por tu review! n///n me extrañaron oh! Gracias... muchas gracias por tu opinión! Y ayuda para continuar este fic! ^^  
  
Kitty-chan: gracias x el review! Gomen, xq no hayas podido dormir espero que no haya sido asi ^^U gracias!!  
  
Bunny Saito: muchas gracias por el review! Jeje!  
  
Megami Sayuri: amea Megami! Musa de la iliada! Jhajajajaj *wkadas salgan de mi wekdas" jajajaj gracias amea por el review!!!  
  
Magdaria_sayo: muchisismas gracias por tu review! Por tu opinión.. por aguantarme en el msn.... Jeje ^^ por decirme que escribo bien... aunq eso lo dudo ^^UUUU , claro que lei tu fic.. Buenísimo... y con ese secretito oculto! MEJOR! Jaja nuestros secretitos jaja! El proximo capitulo no te vayas a perder el de los chibis porque va a estar KAWAII!!!! Espero que actualizes rapido!!! DRAMA CORAZON!jajaj! un beso  
  
Kala: gracias por el review! Garcias!!! Sorry por no actualizar rapido ^^UUU  
  
Coolis17: muchas gracias por el review! Que bueno que pases buenos momentos con este intento de fic.... gracias por dejar tu vital opinión!!! Muchas gracias!  
  
Kasim: gracias por tu review!! Gracias por la opinión también intentare no hacerl atan dramatica okis!! Garcias  
  
Mysao: gracias por el review!!! Muchas gracias ^^  
  
Cheethan Black: gracias lokilla por el review! Espero ver tu fic pronto!! Nose cuanto me tienes en q actualizas y no actualices... no creo q te mate.. si es q no actualizas claro jaja!  
  
Yashi: Muchisismas gracias por el reviewwwwww!!!!! Y por la opinión tambien gracias gracias..!! un beso...  
  
Y aki termine... ahora espero que me dejen sus reviews con sus pequeñas opiniones que me hacen tan felices bua!  
  
REVIEWS ONEGAI! 


	5. sueños del pasado

Hola mi gente linda!!!!!!!! Jajaj aquí de nuevo.. Increíblemente actualizando... ahora me quedo hasta muy noche... tratando de asctualizar.. mis otros fics lo actualizare esta semana es una promesa ya tengo comenzados los capitulos asi q esperenlos Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen son de Rumiko Takahashi.. la mangaka mas grande de todos los tiempos jajaja!!  
  
Ahora les dejo con el fic... ya chicos no se olviden de sus importantísimos reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome habla asi... xq tendra como 4 años.. pero como es un pokitin retardadita sigue hablando como bebita de 2.. perdonenla ^^  
  
En un claro en medio de un amplio y espeso bosque se encontraban sentados sobre una pequeña colina y custodiados desde lo alto por el gran sol, que irradiaba la luz ese día, como ningún otro, dando luz al mundo y energía a los que en el habitaban, decía pues que sentados en una colina y bajo el sol, dos pequeños niños se encontraban sentados admirando lo que bajo ellos estaba, un enorme campo lleno de pequeñas pero hermosas flores amarillas que desde lo lejos traían hasta ellos su delicioso aroma...  
  
La pequeña niña observo al niño a su lado, de largo cabello plateado, y tiernas orejitas de perro... la niña tomo la mano del pequeño, la cual se encontraba tocando el suelo junto a la de ella... el niño se sonrojo...  
  
- Inuyazha...  
  
- que, Kagome? - contesto un poco seco el pequeño..  
  
- tu zabes que ez el amod?  
  
- O////////////////////o el que?  
  
-El amod!!!!!!!! Acazo no zabes..? pod que un hombre y una mujer dizen que cuando tan enamodados zienten madiposas en el estomago... acazo las comiedon, tu zabes que ez el amod?  
  
La pequeña estaba diciendo muchas preguntas muy extrañas y bastante vergonzosas para el pequeño Inuyasha  
  
- no se... creo que el amor es a alguien al que proteges... por el cual peleas... no lo se... algo como lo que siento por mi oka  
  
-Yo creo... que es con el que te gusta jugad... con el que compadtes tus juguetes...sabes pod que las pedsonas se cazan Inuyazha?  
  
-No se... por que con ellos pelean.... o por ellos pelean...  
  
-o pod que con ellos juegan...- dijo la pequeña  
  
-puede ser...  
  
-pero... yo tengo con quien jugad.. pero no se kien me puede proteged ahoda, no tengo a nadie con kien casadme...- dijo Kagome entristeciendo  
  
-no seas tonta... yo te protegeré...  
  
-entonces te cazaras conmigo Inuyazha....  
  
-si...  
  
-entonces jugaremos juntos verdad- dijo la hermosa niña con una sonrisa amplia  
  
-y yo te protegeré  
  
-eso significa...que estamos enamorados? Sintes mariposas en el estomago...  
  
-mmmm no se si es eso.. o es que ya es la hora de mi comida  
  
-^^UU... cuando estoy contigo me da muchas ganas de jugad... tonc... debo de estar enamorada de ti, Inuyazha...  
  
-y yo de protegerte y de pelear... entonces también debo de estar enamorado de ti... y que hacen los enamorados... solo jugar y pelear??  
  
-mmm no se, mi hermano y Takami siempre se toman de la mano y caminan juntos por el río, también juegan y pelean... se dan besos... no lo se... ah!!! Y tienen bebes....!!!- dijo alegre Kagome  
  
-bebes???????  
  
-Ninigi es su hijo... Takami le dice su bebe...  
  
-Y como tendremos bebes... yo no se hacerlos...  
  
-mi mama dijo que lo mandaron a traer, cuando estuvieron lejos de casa una noche de luna llena...  
  
-debieron de haber jugado mucho...- dijo Inuyasha  
  
-y peleado también... no crees- concluyó Kagome  
  
Inuyasha se puso de pie, aún tomando a Kagome por la mano, la pequeña también se puso de pie...  
  
-Caminaremos junto al río?- pregunto ella  
  
-No... haremos algo mejor, iremos abajo  
  
-y jugaremos con las flores... ahí tendremos un bebe?  
  
-de seguro...  
  
-Entonces juguemos... pues estamos casados y quedemos un bebe en nuestros brazos con el cual jugad vedad?- dijo Kagome sonriendo al niño con haori rojo...  
  
-Si...  
  
Kagome rápidamente comenzó a correr jalando a Inuyasha junto con ella... comenzaron a jugar entre las flores amarillas... el polen se comenzaba dispersar entre ellos... a la vez que se elevaban con el aire siendo llevados por este en busca de nuevas flores a las cual polinizar... Inuyasha y Kagome Se tomaron ambas manos y jugaron entre las flores dando pequeñas volteretas mientras miraban las nubes en el amplio y celeste cielo...  
  
-De segudo que con esto tendemos bebes...- sonrió Kagome...  
  
-Kagome... estamos casados ya...?  
  
-No lo se creo que falta algo... seguro que mientras seguimos jugando lo sabremos...- Ambos siguieron dando vueltas... hasta que Kagome se tropezó y cayo sobre Inuyasha al suelo... sus caritas se encontraban pegadas... ambos abrían y cerraban los ojos rápidamente... ambos niños se miraban fijamente a los ojos... viendo en ellos su reflejo... perdida en los espejos del alma del que se había convertido en su primer y más grande amor, Kagome comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de Inuyasha a los cuales besó ligeramente, en un roce inocente y lleno de amor...  
  
Inuyasha se sonrojo terriblemente, mientras veía a una Kagome muy sonriente...  
  
-Seguro que con esto ya estamos casados Inuyasha..- dijo ella...  
  
Los niños se sentaron entre las flores, muy juntos...  
  
-Nunca me dejaras verdad?- dijo con un tono temeroso Inuyasha  
  
-No! No podia.. además estamos cazados, y segudo ponto nos traeran nuestro bebe ^^  
  
-Si te llegas a ir... nunca te olvidare... siempre estarás en mi corazón y luchare por ti...  
  
Kagome beso la mejilla de Inuyasha... el cual se sonrojo...  
  
-No te peocupes... no me iré de tu lado por que siempe jugade contigo, por eso estoy enamorada de ti, al igual que tu.. ^^  
  
-Si, ^////////////////////////////////////^  
  
Los niños se levantaron y comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano hacía la idea, con una ilusión y un recuerdo en sus corazones, el cual su mente olvidaría el anhelo del recuentro con el pasar de los años pero no su alma... el anhelo de volverse a encontrar en un futuro no muy lejano con la misma ilusión que tuvieron desde niños... de conocer el verdadero amor...  
  
************************  
  
Kagome comenzó a moverse un poco en su futón, un sueño concluía en su mente, el recuerdo de un pasado que había olvidado, o eso pensaba...  
  
-Inuyasha.....- susurró Kagome en sueños...  
  
************ En algún lugar, en un enorme palacio Chino....  
  
-Oh! Honorable Houjo! Hijo de nuestro señor... vengo a recordarle, que el regalo que usted a mandado a traer de las regiones del este, se encuentra aquí con nosotros, traídas de una de las cuevas santas usadas por Buda, hecha de las lagrimas del mismo iluminado, la perla de Shikon (jaja! No se me ocurrió otra cosa..)no hay comparación para la belleza de esta invaluable joya....  
  
-Si la hay...  
  
-mi señor? – pregunto muy extrañado el sirviente...  
  
-el rostro de mi amada prometida Kagome es mucho mas hermoso que esa perla, que es solo un pedazo de mar... mientras que ella es el reflejo del cielo, azul y bello, nada en este mundo es comparado con su belleza...  
  
-La ha visto mi señor?  
  
-Una sola vez, desde lejos, desde ese momento le perteneció mi corazón por la eternidad... En ese preciso momento, una joven ingreso al recinto con un semblante de tristeza observo a su señor... -Ying li... que sucede?- pregunto Houjyo  
  
-Mi señor... vengo a ver si es que hoy pasearemos junto al lago...?- pregunto tímidamente la hermosa joven de cabello corto y ojos color perla  
  
-hoy no podré Ying li, perdóname...  
  
-no señor, no se preocupe lo comprendo debe preparar todo para la boda...  
  
-Si, mañana iremos de paseo..? te parece? Sonrió Houjyo..  
  
-Claro, lo esperare en la entrada...- dijo la joven mientras se ponía de espaldas a su señor, mientras que una solitaria lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla- usted está verdaderamente ciego de amor, que no se da cuenta que yo imploró por el mientras mi alma llora el cruel destino que me designa, el no tenerlo a mi lado, mi señor- lloró la joven en un susurro mientras salía de la habitación...  
  
*****************  
  
En una aldea, no muy lejana a los dominios de el Taiyoukay, Inutaisho, una joven de cabellos negros se adentraba en el bosque en busca de un remedio para su madre enferma, ( kien creen que es.. kiky puta?... o.. otra? Jajaa!), llevaba en su mano una canasta para poder colocar en ella las hierbas necesarias para curar el mal de su madre... comenzó a adentrarse más en el, buscando una extraña flor amarilla con espinas rojas... veía al sol ocultarse entre las espesas ramas de los árboles que no permitían que sus rayos iluminaran por completo el bosque, solo pequeños rayos se colaban entre la espesura del bosque... La joven caminaba sin temor, sin saber que era rodeada por cientos de youkays hambrientos de carne y sedientos de sangre... Se detuvo ante un arbusto, una pequeña flor se encontraba a sus pies, la cogió con cuidado y la colocó con cuidado... un ruido extraño se escucho por las cercanías, la joven se puso de pie al instante, sentía los rápidos pasos de alguien o de lago, acercándosele sin ser visto, la niña giro en todos lo lados, en busca del que la acechaba , no se percato que unos ojos rojos la miraban desde la alta copa de un gran árbol...  
  
-Quién está ahí! Salga!!- dijo la joven con valor, ocultando su miedo, no tuvo respuesta, solo un rugido... la joven solo pudo dar una rápida mirada a su atacante, un enorme youkay estaba a punto de devorarla, se echo a correr, sin soltar de su mano su preciado tesoro... corrió y corrió, siendo seguida por el hambriento oyukay, el casi le pisaba los talones, por así decirlo... llegó a si pues, frente a un enorme acantilado, que detenía su escapatoria, estaba perdida, sin ayuda a kilómetros de distancia no saldría de esta... el youkay se abalanzó sobre ella, la joven logró escapársele de las garras casi por un milagro de algún kami piadoso, pero ante esta acción quedo herida en el brazo por las filosas garras del youkay, perdía sangre a cada segundo, se sentía desfallecer, tomó su brazo tratando de evitar que la hemorragia cesará pero era imposible, había sido lastimada de muerte, ahora lo que le quedaba era liberar su alma de la tensión y el dolor de la muerte, dejarse morir, pero su corazón seguía aferrándose a la vida, cayó exhausta al suelo, jadeante del dolor, cerró los ojos, pues veía todo nublado, de repente sintió pasos lentos acercándosele, entre abrió los ojos, lo último que vieron sus ojos negros fueron el brillo del una espada dirigida hacía ella....  
  
----- kien sera!!! Sus apuestas!!!!!!! Jaja ------  
  
Ya había amanecido, Miroku y Sango habían dormido abrazados bajo el brillo pálido de la luna, protegidos del frío por el mutuo calor de sus cuerpos, Sango comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos.. aún somnolienta sobó sus ojos tratando de alejar la pereza, dio un pequeño bostezo, abrió completamente los ojos... allí encontró a cierto houshi... tomándola de la cintura y aún sumido en el mundo de los sueños... Sango se sonrojo terriblemente...  
  
-Houshi-sama... ./////////////////. Despierte...- dijo Sango la cual con un dedo comenzó a tocar el hombro del houshi esperando alguna respuesta de lucidez de parte de este...pero al parecer no sucedió nada... Sango comenzó a despertarlo un poco más bruscamente... pero al parecer el libidinoso monje no quería ser despertado pues... un pequeño hilo de baba se deslizo de su boca...  
  
-Mami... Mami... MAMACITA!!!!!!- decía entre sueños el hentai... Sango se quedo estupefacta... retiro el brazo del houshi y se puso de pie.. lo miro con odio, mientras una aura de fuego se creaba a su alrededor, ajustó los puños...y con un fuerte golpe mando a volar al pobre y depravado sexual de Miroku, el cual gritó patéticamente mientras volaba quien sabe donde a que lugar del espacio sideral...  
  
Sango comenzó a caminar con paso molesto y rápido de vuelta a la cabaña a ver si es que su amiga se encontraba bien... Frente a un árbol al frente de la cabaña, un hanyou se encontraba recostado ociosamente en una rama alta de este...  
  
-Hola Inuyasha! Y Kagome?- preguntó la joven doncella, mientras que con su mano derecha la colocaba sobre sus ojos para poder distinguir al hanyou, puesto que los fuertes rayos del sol no la dejaban distinguir muy bien...  
  
-Feh! Esa mocosa tonta no se ha despertado aún... y Miroku?- preguntó el joven mientras bajaba del árbol de un salto,  
  
-Espero que Kagome no te hay escuchado decir eso, por tu bien, y pues tu amiguito, esta de seguro dando un pequeño viajecito por alguna región remota... ^^- dijo Sango mientras entraba alegre a la cabaña para despertar a Kagome, la cual aún dormía...  
  
-eh? O.o?... pobre Miroku, que le habrán hecho... aunque! Feh! Se lo tiene muy bien merecido por ser tan hentai...- dijo el joven entrando también en su cabaña...  
  
----------- Luego de unos minutos....  
  
Kagome ya se encontraba despierta, y había cambiado su yukata por un Kimono de color dorado, con delicados hilos de oro que daban ese brillo particular dorado... La joven aún conservaba en su mente el sueño que había tenido esa noche, un sueño muy extraño, que no recordaba haber tenido nunca, y no estaba segura si es que se trataba de un recuerdo de su niñez olvidada o un juego de su imaginación, acaso aquel Inuyasha que vio en sus sueños era el mismo que recién acababa de conocer, acaso formaba parte de su niñez dejada en el pasado, o... solo una coincidencia, talvez soñó esto por que recién acababa de conocerlo, no lo sabía con seguridad, pero ahora deseaba estar sola, meditar sobre aquello que la agobiaba, y tal vez pensar en su hermano, en su madre, en su familia, o... en ese hanyou que ahora reinaba en su mente... talvez con un poco de meditación lo sacaría de ella, acaso era esto lo que en verdad deseaba... o... no era así, solo el tiempo decidiría... Kagome comenzó a caminar hacía fuera de la cabaña, Sango la detuvo...  
  
-Kagome no quieres que te acompañe- preguntó su amiga....  
  
-No gracias, lo que deseo ahora, mas que nada es estar sola y pensar un poco... descansar mi mente...  
  
-Esta bien..- contestó Sango tomando nuevamente asiento... Inuyasha la miró extrañado mientras la veía irse...- Feh!!!  
  
La joven Kami comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo adentrándose en el bosque, no sabía a donde se dirigía ni donde podría llegar, solo tenía una necesidad insaciable de ir por ese camino, parecía que las piernas se le movían solas... como por inercia, como si conocieran ya ese lugar, al parecer extraño para ella... pero no para su alma escondida...llegó así sin saber como, a un claro, el mismo claro que había soñado esa noche, pero ahora se veía todo distinto, hasta el ambiente lo era, no sentía la misma paz que antes... ahora era más desolado, más triste, ya no había un campo lleno de flores solo algunas plantas que ya se habían despojado de sus amarillas flores... pues pronto llegaría el frió y helado invierno... comenzó a bajar por una pequeña colina no muy inclinada... con paso lento hasta llegar al campo donde la primavera pasada rebosaba de color... ahora la tristeza y matiz del otoño reinaban, las plantas ya sin flores, con las cuales alegrar un poco sus vidas... Kagome miró con tristeza el añejo recuerdo, acaso sería verdad el sueño, no se trataría de obra de su imaginación, eso no lo sabía por ahora... su mente se encontraba en blanco en ese momento, hasta que con el rabillo del ojo diviso un punto de color... cerca de ella, se encontraba una pequeña, y diminuta flor amarilla, sobreviviente del despojo del otoño, recibía a la Kami con su hermosura natural, la joven se arrodillo ante ella... la observó fijamente sin despejar su mente del su sueño, sin quitar las ideas de que aquel sueño haya sido realidad... de pronto alguien se paro ante ella... brindándole sombra y quitándole los matutinos rayos del sol, ese alguien también se arrodillo ante la flor... y la miro con detenimiento..  
  
-Inuyasha? Que haces aquí, dije que queria estar sola- dijo un poco exaltada Kagome  
  
-Feh!  
  
-No pensé verte aquí?-dijo un poco más calmada  
  
-Yo tampoco...  
  
-Pero pense que..  
  
-que te había segudido?  
  
-Aja  
  
-Pues te equivocas, tuve la necesidad de venir a este lugar... y al parecer a ti te sucedió lo mismo...  
  
-Si, no se por que este lugar me recuerda algo.. o alguien?  
  
-a mi también, pero al parecer no recuerdo bien a ese alguien al que espero... desde hace mucho que no vengo a este lugar, y tuvo que suceder justo hoy no lo crees?  
  
-Si, quizás el destino quiso que estuviéramos a aquí...  
  
-No creo en el destino... solo que uno mismo se traza su propio camino...  
  
-Entonces en que crees?... en el amor? Acaso tu sabes que es el amor?  
  
-mmm... se que cuando era pequeño e inocente sabía lo que en verdad significaba el amor... se que se lo dije a esa persona que espero.. pero parece que los he olvidado...  
  
-Yo también los he olvidado... siento que solo hay un hombre para mi.. y me parece que lo encontré hace muchos años pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo...  
  
-Quizás los espíritus quieren que los encontremos juntos...  
  
-Tal vez... espero encontrar ese recuerdo olvidado...  
  
-Yo no lo sé. Siento que lo quiero, pero a la vez siento miedo...  
  
-Miedo de que?  
  
-de perderla de nuevo- dijo Inuyasha con melancolía,  
  
-La recuerdas...  
  
-En sueños, pero no se como se vería ahora, éramos solo niños, pero siendo solamente eso, simples niños, la ame... desde que la vi... sus ojos negros al igual que su cabellos...jaja  
  
-que sucede Inuyasha..- pregunto Kagome un poco sorprendida por la inesperada risa del hanyou...  
  
-Me parece increíble que te este contando estas cosas.. tan naturalmente... yo con los humanos no soy así, mejor dicho yo no soy así con nadie, ni con el propio Miroku, me parece extraño que a tan poco tiempo ya confié así de ti... jajaja... no puedo creer que te este diciendo todo esto...- dijo Inuyasha poniéndose de pie... Kagome lo observo aún arrodillada...  
  
-A mi también me parece extraño que este hablando contigo de esta manera...  
  
-Feh...  
  
-Siento que te tengo mucha confianza... que te conociera desde hace mucho tiempo... quizás...  
  
-quizás que!? – preguntó Inuyasha con un extraña atención....  
  
-No! Nada... no me hagas caso.. fue una tontería...-Dijo Kagome sonriéndose mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacía el río... Inuyasha la sujeto del brazo...  
  
-No creo que sea una tontería....- Dijo Inuyasha mirándola con firmeza a los ojos... -------------- EN el mismo bosque... un extraño corría entre los arbustos ocultándose entre ellos a cada segundo...  
  
-Pronto las encontraré... y las llevaré donde deberían estar- dijo el ser perdiéndose en el bosque.... -------------------- Continuara!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo este patético fic... q salio de las espesuras y desordenado cerebro... espero con ansias sus reviews... xq sin ellos no puedo seguir por eso les pido lo siguiente... si tengo más de 10 reviews.. x este cpai... sabre que les gusta este fic... y podre continuarla muy pronto es una promesa!! Cuando tenga 10 reviews empezare de inmediato el prox capi... promesa de chik enamorada jajajaja de veras ^^ en 5 dias lo tienen actualizado.. pero después de los reviews! Oigan chicos 10 reviews no es mucho asi q ponganse las pilas ps!!! Jeje  
  
Respondiendo a sus reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
-Magdalia-Sayo: amea! Que tal! Bueno aquí me ves, drama en los proximos  
capis tu sabes que tengo esas ideitas medio extrañas jajaja pero como te  
gustan jajaja viva el drama... ya espero con ansias que tu secretito se  
vuelva publico.. asi que apurate actualizando jaja aki el fic con  
chibis.. jaja suerte amea y gracias...!!!  
  
-K-gome: holas! Que tal! Muchas gracias por el review! Con los de las parejas...es muy probable que queden juntas ( que mala no?) jaja pero es q tampoco es chvre es revelar los secretitos.. jaja se va el suspenso jajaj pero termianra en algo feliz.. eso espero.. kiky puta todavía no tiene un personaje especificado aun me falta consultar con la mitad izquierda de mi cerbro jaja!^^ gracias por el review!  
  
-Angel-Fuu: si! Actualice! Estoy un poco rápida jaja, que bueno que te gusto, muchas gracias por el review!  
  
-Kiomi: gracias muchas gracias!!! ^//////////^con gusto leere tu fic... sera un placer leerlo.. me siento muy honrada gracias!  
  
-LP Vany-Chan : muchas garcias por el review! Que bueno q ye gusto este extraño Inuyasha ^^  
  
-kim Lin: garcias por los alagos a este miserable fic.. muchas gracias por tu invaluable review! ^^ mi mama tambien piensa que toy loca tamos iguales ^^UUUUUUU jajaja muchas gracias por el review!!! Gracias!  
  
-Pola! Gracias por el reviews!! Espero que sigas leyendo el fic para que lo puedas descubrir jaja!!! ^^ gracias  
  
REVIEWS POR LO MAS SAGRADO! 


End file.
